ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
Omission Possible
}} The vampires are thwarted in their attempt to enter the Temple of Thor when the key crumbles, something Durkon knew about but failed to reveal to his vampire captor. Cast * Durkon Thundershield (also as vampire and as spirit) ◀ ▶ * "Durkon" ◀ ▶ * Gontor Hammerfell (as vampire) ◀ ▶ * Creed of the Stone Usher with Sandy Hair (as vampire) ◀ ▶ * Creed of the Stone Vampire with Long Hair ◀ ▶ * High Priest Hurak ◀ ▶ * Brother Sandstone ◀ ▶ * Dwarf Defender with Black Beard ◀ ▶ * Dwarf Defender with Red Hair ◀ ▶ * Dwarf Defender with Black Skin ◀ ▶ Transcript "Durkon": If everyone's drank their fill, I'm just going to borrow this for a moment. "Durkon": Everyone get ready. "Durkon": As soon as the door opens, we're going to storm the temple and— The runestone crumbles, "'KRACK!"'' Inside Durkon's mind '''"Durkon": What just happened? Durkon: It crumbled ta dust. Flashback to Durkon with Hurak Hurak: This stone'll unlock any door to our temple. Dinnae give it ta anyone ye dinnae trust. Durkon: Wha if someone takes it? Hurak: It'll crumble ta dust. Durkon's spirit watching the flashback Durkon: See? "Durkon": Why didn't you show me that memory before?! Durkon: Ye dinnae ask fer it. Durkon: Also, I hate ye an' I want ye ta fail. "Durkon": I see your defiance has bubbled back up to the surface. Durkon: Guess so. Feelin' sorry fer meself ne'er got nuthin' done fer no one. In the temple Vampire with Long Hair: Greater Dispel Magic! Vampire with Long Hair: Darn it! Usher with Sandy Hair: It's sealed so tight, I can't seep through the edges! Gontor: Why won't it open? It's a door! That's it's[sic] whole purpose! In Durkon's mind "Durkon": You know, if you'd told me about the stone, I wouldn't have had to kill that cleric. His death is on your hands. Durkon: Ye woulda killed 'im anyway, after trickin' 'im inta givin' it freely somehow. Durkon: This way, tha folks inside are safe. "Durkon": Hmm. That's true. "Durkon": I should've known that if there was a way to thwart me by being completely passive and letting events unfold with no input, you'd find it. "Durkon": It's like fighting some kinda giant monstrous wallflower. Durkon: I prefer ta think o' myself as yellow mold. Step on me, and I'll eventually rot your face off. D&D Context * Greater Dispel Magic is a 6th level spell. It is capable of ending ongoing spells or temporarily disabling permanent magic items. It allows high level casters a greater chance of dispelling than the lesser version. * Transforming into a gaseous form is a special quality of vampires. The CotS vampire attempts to use this ability to seep through the cracks in the door in panel 8. * Yellow Mold is a deadly fungus in D&D, and a classic peril of dungeon crawling. It is proprietary to D&D, and not part of the d20 SRD. It was first introduced in the original 1974 Dungeons & Dragons set, detailed in Volume 2 Monsters & Treasure. The mold eats through flesh and wood, and has a chance of releasing a cloud of deadly poisonous spores into the air. In was updated for D&D 3.0 in the 2000 Dungeon Master's Guide, where the flesh eating ability was removed and the spores were changed to deal constitution damage rather than instant death. It remained unchanged in D&D 3.5 Trivia * Roy was given a similar runestone by the High Priestess of Thor in #1024. She also informed Roy that the failsafe that would activate as explained in Panel 5. * The title is a play on the title of the 1966 television series Mission: Impossible and the series of movies and video games based on this show. External Links * 1085}} View the comic * 531296}} View the discussion thread Category:Uses Greater Dispel Magic